juno_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Wolf
Jacob Wolf was president of the United Federation of Planets from 2422 to 2429 and was killed in office by The Machiavellian. Name - Jacob Aleister Wolf gender - Male status - Decesed Cause/Reason - Assassination Born - November 3rd, 2320 Died - August 5th, 2429 Cause of Death - Shot in Chest ---- Title(s) - - Fleet Admiral, - Commander in Chief of Star Fleet, - President of the United Federation of Planets Marital - Widowed Spouse - Cora DeScott-Wolf (Deceased) Children - - Elijah Wolf, - Fletcher Wolf, - Colin Wolf, - Maria Wolf, - Samatha Wolf Parents - - General Azor Wolf, - Councilwoman Gloria Pope-Wolf Siblings - - Harold Wolf (Deceased), Michael Wolf (KIA’‘‘ - Dominion War), Juniper Wolf (Deceased) Grandchildren - Jessie Wolf Profession - - Admiral, Statesman, President =History= Before he became President, Jacob Wolf was many things, but it all started on a small family farm in northern Nebraska. Early Life Jacob was the first born of 4 children. His mother was elected to the Federation Council shortly after his birth and retained her post until her death 50 years later near the onset of the Dominion War. His father was General Azor Wolf, one of five Marine Generals who completely overhauled the Federation Marine Corps. His father died six months after Jacob's youngest sibling, Juniper, was born, but by then Jacob had been kicked out of the house for declaring his desire to join Star Fleet over the Marine Corps. He was accepted to the Academy at 17, three months after he was kicked out of the house. Career After an unimpressive tenure at the Academy, Jacob Wolf graduated and took a posting on the USS Hardback, a cruiser operating near the neutral zone. As an Ensign, Wolf became friends with the Dr. Aleksandar DeScott who was on the Hardback for a new weapons system trial, and became his liaison with the fleet until DeScott joined the fleet himself three years later, at which point Jacob was transferred to Star Fleet Strategic Operations school. The two didn't meet again until the Dominion war broke out. Dominion War At the onset of the war, Wolf and Alex were both Captains, Jacob in command of the USS Jackson and Alex in command of the USS Patrician. Wolf rescued Alex and his crew after the Patrician was ambushed by Jem-Hadar vessels was destroyed, and before they made it to stardock, Alex saved Jacob from an explosion on the bridge. Later Career By the end of the War, Wolf had built a reputation for peerless tactical planning and had worked his way up to Rear Admrial while Alex transferred from command and into R&D, being given the rank of Vice Admiral. With the resignation of Admiral Josiah Ptolemy, Wolf was supported by senior admiralty to be given the rank of Commander-in-Chief of Star Fleet (he was nearly 56 at the time), and he accepted. He served one of the longest tenures as CinC in Star Fleet history, almost 40 years, and help revolutionize the logistics and command structure of the fleet, he also was the driving force behind the establishment of Juno Fleet as a frontier support and defensive branch of the Federation's military. At 96 years old, he finally felt he could no longer manage the office and resigned despite much protest from his contemporaries. Presidency During the corrupt presidency of Tanis Listok several members of Juno Fleet were imprisoned, including Vice Admiral Aleksander DeScott. At one point even Wolf was locked up in an attempt to keep him from publically opposing Listok. Admiral Gauss Dekker, who was using Listok to oppress Juno Fleet while he built a rival organization, turned on Listok and attempted to overthrow the Federation Council while simultaneously destroying Juno Fleet, however DeScott managed to escape and free Wolf, while DeScott rallied Juno Fleet under CinC Andrew Smith, Wolf took command of Star Fleet and the two fleets successfully stopped Dekker. After that, Jacob wolf was elected president in the only write-in ballot victory in Federation history. Death and Legacy See Fall of the Titan for Mission Details President Jacob Wolf changed the Federation, restoring much of its lost prestige and bringing many new members into the fold. Despite his open-handed attempts at diplomacy, relations with several major empires slowly decayed leading to constant skirmishes with the Klingons, Romulans, and Cardassians. Outright war was avoided, but the conflicts continued to harden his resolve that Juno Fleet was a crucial point of the Federations defense. He was forced to use his considerable influence to protect Juno Fleet and its leadership through the years as they continued to run into issues with the council, and he spent increasing amounts of time at the Juno Fleet Anchorage trying to maintain control, which caused other objectives of his administration to falter. It was on a visit to the Anchorage that the Machiavellian succeeded in manipulating one of his bodyguards to fire on the President. Despite his advanced age he survived the attack thanks to an experimental attempt at artificial biosupport designed to maintain the president's consciousness despite catastrophic physical damage while the medical damage could be undone, they were unable to stabilize his body and a few weeks later the president passed away. His last orders were a request that the Federation Council give Juno Fleet one last chance. Councilman Arkantas Valarian respected those wishes.